Piglet gets lost in the Castle
Inside Fievel's castle, Olivia was introduced to the animals - including the mice - and people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Olivia up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Olivia played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was a Native American woman copper skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes, wearing a yellow Indian dress, her mother's blue necklace, and yellow ballet flats. Her name was Pocahontas, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Olivia cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Pocahontas, "Oh, the poor thing! There! We'll have you feeling better in no time. She took the Dirndl, bloomers, and stockings and, preparing to leave the room, said, "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you, dear." she said. Then she placed the Dirndl (where Piglet was hiding), bloomers, and stockings in a big laundry basket. "Will you…" Piglet began, before being pressed down by Pocahontas, "Madame!" But she didn't hear him and closed the lid, leaving him trapped inside the basket. He peeked through and saw three women named Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, and Princess Peach coming into the bathhouse. "Well, you must have at least heard about this girl." Daisy said, beginning to talk, "Rosie says she's a princess, but since when has Rosie ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl mouse shows up in rags and doesn't speak. Not my idea of a princess." At that moment, Daisy took the Dirndl, bloomers, and stockings out of the basket and put them in a large tub, as she, Rosalina, and Peach helped wash them. Unfortunately, Piglet was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. Daisy washed the Dirndl, bloomers, and stockings, causing Piglet to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement. Then she took the stockings, the bloomers, and the Dirndl and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, saying, "If Fievel's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." "Married to the prince!" Daisy sighed, as the stockings, bloomers, and Dirndl were hung from the clothesline and moved towards the nearby castle, "I think I could learn to like that!" Piglet jumped out of the Dirndl and landed in the hallway through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Piglet started to get up and run into one room, only for a normal female animal to scream. Piglet rapidly ran from that room and climbed onto a window sill in order to find a way to escape. He saw a water fountain, jumped off, and landed on the ground in front of the fountain. But as he did, he saw Spyro charging towards him. "Oh, boy! Food!" exclaimed the purple dragon. Piglet ran away from Spyro, babbling, "Don't you… Let me just… Down, down boy!" Then he escaped the dragon, who was smelling the bushes. Piglet got to the top of another window and shouted, "Stay away from me, you… you… shark with horns!" Then with that, he jumped through a window leading to another room. "What a day, I'm having!" he said, massaging his temples. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried pigs on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Piglet to take. "Jumping jellyfish!" he exclaimed. Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:X Gets Lost in the Castle